A walk I will remember
by mandie1
Summary: Based on a walk to remember.A "popular" Harry falls for Hermione.
1. At the lake

This story is based on a walk to remember, except it includes characters from Harry potter. I have changed it though.  
  
................. Hermione sat alone at the Gryffindor table engrossed in the book "To Kill a Mockingbird". She was interrupted by the laughing of one of "the great" Harry Potter's bimbos.  
  
"Shut up, Parvati, someone will hear!" hissed Harry.  
  
"So Harry" Ron, Harry's best friend whispered. "Do you think that Creevy will actually show up.I bet the little dork will chicken out."  
  
"If he knows what's good for him he will show up.and he will jump." Harry said confidently.  
  
"And for after.or even before.I've got enough booze to last us the whole night" Seamus, Harry's other best friend said.  
  
"Excellent. I can't wait for tonight." Ron whispered excitedly.  
  
Meanwhile Hermione decided to leave the great hall and finish reading her book in the common room since she found it hard to concentrate with Parvati Patil's and Lavender Brown's shrill giggles.  
  
It was amazing how around all the boys they found every thing so unbelievably funny, laughing at the unfunniest jokes.  
  
She would never understand the "cool" people. They were so superficial and cruel.  
  
...............  
  
Later that night a group of teenagers sat drinking by the lake in the school grounds.  
  
"Shut up, Parvati. We don't want to bring any prefects down here do we?" hissed Harry.  
  
"Harry, b-aby, I am just having fun. D-don't you wanna have fuun." She slurred drunkenly.  
  
"Can you tell your girlfriend not to drink if she can't handle it. She's already pissed and she's only had a few bottles." Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"She isn't my girlfriend" Harry fumed. "The stupid slut just can't except that it is over between the two of us."  
  
"She has it for you bad. But why don't you just give in, I mean I wouldn't mind some of that."  
  
"You have no idea how annoying she can be. Think Lavender times five."  
  
"Ouch." Ron laughed.  
  
"Hey" Seamus shouted. "Here comes our "friend". Let the fun begin. Harry for Christ sake, sober your girl up. She is throwing herself at me. Not that I mind or anything but my girlfriend will kill me."  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you she isn't- "  
  
"Your girlfriend." Mimicked Ron. "I'll sober her myself but you are better at the charm.  
  
"Soberus" Harry lazily directed his wand at Parvati and she fell to the ground. She woke up a second later, slightly dazed.  
  
Colin Creevy walked towards the five teenagers with his broom in his hand, looking slightly green.  
  
"Nice shirt." Sniggered Lavender to the group noticing his "brilliant" dress sense.  
  
"H-hi. Let's just g-get this over with okay?" he stammered.  
  
Colin and Harry flew over fifty meters above the lake on their brooms.  
  
"On the count of three we will jump okay? I'll jump with you."  
  
"One, two, three"  
  
Colin jumped from his broom while Harry stayed up in the air laughing at him.  
  
Colin plummeted towards he freezing cold depths of the lake. Things didn't go quite as the group had planned, because Colin then smashed his head against rock and was knocked unconscious.  
  
"O shit" sweared Harry, while he flew back down to the ground and jumped in after him. "He hit a rock. Help me get him outta here."  
  
The others ran towards the banks of the lake to try get him out, while Harry struggled to get hold of Creevy.  
  
"Who's there?" came the voice of filch the school care taker.  
  
"Crap, Harry hurry up we are going to get caught." Parvati squealed  
  
"Just go, all of you go. Quick I can get him from here myself."  
  
Without having being told a second time the group quickly ran towards their brooms in fear of getting caught, leaving Harry behind to take care of Colin.  
  
Harry heaved himself up onto solid ground pulling Colin up with him. He checked him quickly making sure he was okay for the minute and was about to leave himself when Filch shouted,  
  
"Don't you dare move another inch Potter."  
  
........................  
  
In Dumbledore's Office:  
  
"I am very disappointed at you Harry. Do you realise that Mr.Creevy could have been killed tonight? I don't think you realise the seriousness of the situation. And I hope you also realise that I found large quantities of alcohol on the school grounds. Now I could expel you but I do know the situation between you and the Dursleys and I am willing to give you another chance. But there will be a few conditions for you staying in this school. First there will be evening detention every weeknight for a month. Next you will have to tutor some of the first year students at weekends. And finally you will have to participate in the play before the Easter Holidays."  
  
"What? I'm not doing anything in any play. Sir be fair."  
  
"I think I am being rather too fair Harry. You will abide by these three small conditions or else you will be asked to find another school. Understand me clearly well enough now." Dumbledore said quietly but firmly to Harry making it clear that the matter was closed now. He would serve his punishment or he would be out of Hogwarts forever.  
  
"Understand." Harry grumpily got up and made his way up to the common room.  
  
.................  
  
The next morning Ron and Seamus came up to Harry apologising  
  
"Sorry mate, did Dumbledore come down too hard on you last night?"  
  
"Well I have night time detention for a month, I have to tutor some dumb first years but worst of all I have to be in some stupid play."  
  
"Ouch. Sorry again mate, The detention you can handle, we've gotten worse before, but the play, well hate to say it man but it could seriously damage your reputation."  
  
"Ron, tsk. Don't be so insensitive, Don't worry Harry, we'll be there in the front row on the night of the play."  
  
"Yeah, with a box of tomatoes." After that Ron and Seamus started laughing them.  
  
"What's so funny Ronnie?"  
  
"Hey Lav." Ron said as Lavender and Parvati said joining them on the way down to the Great Hall. "Harry just told us he has to join the nerds and be in the play at Easter."  
  
"Ha. Sorry about that Harry. Look at Granger over there. Is it just me or has she had the same jumper since she was eleven?" Parvati cruelly said.  
  
"Hey Hermione, nice jumper."  
  
"Thanks" Hermione said shyly.  
  
As soon as Hermione was out of earshot the gang started sniggering.  
  
"Thanks" imitated Seamus in a shy timid voice.  
  
"What a dork!" As they approached the great hall they saw a sign indicating that it was a hogsmeath weekend that day and the next Ron suddenly remembered about another one of Harry's punishments  
  
"Harry, when exactly do you have to begin tutoring those dumbass firsties."  
  
"Today, I guess. I'd try get out of it but last night when Dumbledore said it he seemed kinda final. Shit I guess I'll have to miss it for an "exciting" session of tutoring. Hey you all better get me a lot of sweets to make it up to me. I mean we were all there last night. You all have some serious kissing up to do. I mean I am going to be tortured for the next few months." 


	2. You don't know me

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. NOTE: Thank you to all the people who reviewed. I really appreciated it. And no I didn't say no flames. But I do now. I don't mind criticism as long as it's constructive. So on one another chapter. Please note that some of the Characters may be a little out of character for a lot of the story. This story is based on a walk to remember but I will still make a few changes here and there. But they will only be little changes nothing drastic. This chapter contains a few quotes from "a walk to remember".  
  
Hermione woke up early as always on Saturday morning. Deciding that it was an awful waste of time to just lie in bed all morning, she grabbed her jacket to take a walk around the school grounds.  
  
While she was strolling around the lake she suddenly felt very weak. Sighing she made her way towards the hospital wing to receive yet another potion from Madam Pomfrey.  
  
When she reached the hospital wing a frustrated Madam Pomfrey greeted her.  
  
"Who is it now?" she angrily said but when she saw it was Hermione her featured softened slightly.  
  
"Sorry about that dear. Sit down over there. Did you have another dizzy spell? I'll get the potion for you in a minute a just have to deal with Mr.Creevy over there."  
  
"Sure. Over on my usual bed then?" Hermione slowly made her way over to the bed slowly and sat down sighing. She knew that things would eventually get bad. She had known since she had found out in her fifth year. But she found that in the past few months more than ever she had started to fell unwell more and more and her trips to Madam Pomfrey and the hospital wing had become more frequent.  
  
She decided to stop wallowing in her own self-pity. She would live her life to full until the end.  
  
What was the point of worrying about what would happen?  
  
She had still had time to live her life and live it she would. Trying to find something else to think about she looked around the room. In the very corner she spotted someone who she recognised. A sixth year Gryffindor, Colin Creevy. From what Hermione could see he looked badly bruised.  
  
As Madam Pomfrey made her way over to Hermione she muttered something along the lines of "peer pressure" "always the innocent ones that get hurt".  
  
"What was that?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"I really shouldn't be telling you but, you will probably hear an exaggerated version of the story around the school anyway" Madam Pomfrey began. " Mr.Creevy over there is in a coma because of the antics of Mr. Potter and probably his friends. It seems from what Dumbledore has told me that Colin jumped from his broom into the lake."  
  
"Why would he do such a thing?" Hermione asked puzzled. But then she thought "Peer pressure?"  
  
"Exactly. It seems like Mr. Potter agreed to let him join his "gang" if he jumped into the lake. But unfortunately things didn't go quite as smoothly because Colin smashed his head against a rock and knock himself out."  
  
"Were they punished?"  
  
"Since Potter was the only one still there when Argus reached the lake Potter was the only one punished."  
  
"I knew some of them could be heartless and cruel but I thought that they had their limits." Hermione voiced disgustedly.  
  
..................  
  
Later that morning, Hermione strolled over to the Hall to get some breakfast when she encountered Harry, Ron, Seamus, Lavender and Parvati.  
  
They could have politely said hi or even ignored her. But they had to insult her.  
  
"Nice jumper." Sniggered Parvati sarcastically.  
  
"Thanks" Hermione replied. She could taken offence or come up with a comeback but Hermione decided that they weren't worth it. There was no point in getting angry over THEM. Life was short enough without making unnecessary enemies.  
  
If she let their snide remarks hurt her she would only give them satisfaction and she was definitely not going to do that.  
  
Hermione had few friends but she would rather have absolutely friend them by friend with heartless, shallow insensitive jerks. Since her first year she had become less argumentive and bossy because as she grew older she realised that it made more enemies than friends.  
  
Ignoring the sniggers of her peers made her way to the table getting breakfast and buried her head in yet another book.  
  
...................  
  
Harry reluctantly sauntered to the library dreading tutoring first years for an hour. He didn't really expect to see anyone her knew but then he saw a familial face.  
  
"Granger" he muttered, noticing her presence.  
  
He shouldn't have been surprised really why wouldn't the smartest, and in his opinion saddest girl in the whole school be tutoring.  
  
"Potter" she said giving a curt nod, as she went back to helping a student.  
  
Harry plonked himself down next to a student and said gruffly.  
  
"What do you want help with?"  
  
"Everything. I can't get the hang of Transfiguration."  
  
"Okay. I am guessing we will work on that then.  
  
For the hour they tried again and again but to no avail to transfigure an orange into an apple. But the poor child only seemed to be able to turn it into a pineapple.  
  
Finally giving up he shouted.  
  
"I think this is bullshit." As he stormed out of the room.  
  
"So do I." Harry sighed, "So do I."  
  
Then realising the hour was up he flung his bag on his shoulder and strolled out of the room. He was barely two yard from the door when Hermione caught up with him.  
  
"Are you going to visit Colin Creevy in the hospital wing?" she said getting to the point.  
  
"Is this your idea of small talk because if it is your social skills could do with some work."  
  
"Are you going to visit him?"  
  
"Why should I? I didn't force him to jump he did it of his own free will."  
  
"Its called peer pressure."  
  
"What did you read about that in one of your precious books?"  
  
"Don't pretend you know me."  
  
"But I do." Harry said smugly. "You are in most of my classes and have been for the past seven years. Top of the class, no wait year. Always perfect, goody two shoes Hermione Granger who owns exactly one jumper."  
  
"Thoroughly predictable." She lazily replied.  
  
"Do you not care what people think of you?"  
  
"No" she said quickening her stride leaving a puzzled Harry behind.  
  
........... 


End file.
